macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Roy Focker
is a character that appears in The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Flash Back 2012 and Macross Zero OVAs, the Super Dimension Fortress Macross television series and The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? movie. Roy was a stunt pilot who enlisted in the military after the Unification Wars dawned, instead of returning to stunt flying he continued to serve in the military in their war against the Zentradi. In both occupations, he acted as a mentor and older brother figure (Senpai) to Hikaru Ichijyo. Skills & Abilities He is a brilliant pilot. He can perform maneuvers like a boost to inverted climb which he taught to Hikaru. History Warning! Spoilers are ahead! Unification Wars Roy was a stunt pilot, piloting biplanes as part of a flying circus belonging to Hikaru Ichijyo's father. There he was Hikaru's Senpai. He promised Hikaru's father that he would return to the circus after the Unification Wars but he never did. Roy was assigned to a U.N. naval carrier as part of the group to train pilots for the VF-0 Phoenix. By this point, he was already an expert in the operation of variable fighters and a decorated veteran of earlier battles during the wars. When Anti-UN Forces appeared in the skies over Mayan Island, his squadron - codenamed Skull Squadron - was deployed to counter them. This saw the first air battle between the SV-51 and the VF-0. After the initial conflict, Roy resumed training operations, even bringing several pilots into U.N. Spacy to begin training on the variable fighters, such as Shin Kudō. His leadership and skill as a pilot eventually won him a transfer to South Ataria Island to take up position as squadron leader for the SDF-1 Macross. He accomplished many feats during the Unification Wars such as shooting down more than 180 planes and nailing five fighters while hungover. Being a an ace, he was hounded by many women, but his lifestyle changed when he met an officer named Claudia LaSalle who later became his girlfriend. Space War I He and Claudia went out partying on the day before the SDF-1 Macross's launch, when the day comes Roy's fame means he's tasked with the job of making a speech while Max Jenius leads a team of the military's new fighters, the VF-1 Valkyries as a presentation. The audience are amazed by the abilities of the pilots. But Hikaru flies his aircraft and interferes with the presentation, frustrating Major Focker, who Hikaru calls "Senpai", the audience (among them, Lynn Minmay) laughs at their conversation. Hikaru took Focker's request to fly to the SDF-1 Macross quite literally. Hikaru follows the VF-1 Valkyries in his civilian aircraft and the audience are impressed even more including Roy who is simultaneously angry at Hikaru's stunt whom Roy actually taught Hikaru. Hikaru walks with Roy, who thinks he's cocky for winning the amateur pilot competition two or three times (seven as Hikaru corrects), however Roy brushes it off as he shot down more than 180 planes during the unification wars, Hikaru jokingly calls him a murderer. Getting a cola together, Hikaru tells Focker that he promised Hikaru's dad to come back to his team (Hikaru's father was a stunt pilot as is Hikaru himself and Roy formerly) after the war, Roy apologises and tells Hikaru that he must fly a fighter plane himself to understand. As the automated cola machine rolls away. They see Lynn Minmay and a little kid demanding the cola. Roy and Hikaru laugh. Wanting to fly one of the new fighters, Roy lets Hikaru check out a VF-1D Valkyrie. Hikaru sees the beam thinking it's a "flashy salute" and he prepares the take off with Roy Focker guiding him but Roy decides to check the problem, telling Hikaru to stay right there. 2031 In the Do You Remember Love? movie that chronicles the events of Space War I, Roy Focker is an ace pilot and leader of the Skull Squadron as he was in Space War I, he gets captured by the Zentradi along with Hikaru, Misa, Minmay and Kaifun. During a Meltrandi attack led by ace pilot Millia Fallnya on Britai Kridanik's ship, the humans take the opportunity to escape. Minmay and Kaifun remain captured and Roy dies, only Misa and Hikaru leave the ship. Instead of being succeeded by Hikaru as leader of the Skull Squadron, the movie shows Max temporarily being the Skull leader until Hikaru returns from being MIA. 2040 By 2040, the legendary pilot has given his name to the Roy Focker Medal.Macross Chronicle Rev. Ed. 12/02/2013 25-26 Relationships Gallery Roy Focker-1 SDFM-1.png Roy Focker-5 VF-1A-3 VF-1S-1 SDFM-1.png Hikaru Ichijyo-2 Roy Focker-2 SDFM-1.png Hikaru Ichijyo-3 Roy Focker-3 VF-1D-1 SDFM-1.png Hikaru Ichijyo-4 Roy Focker-4 VF-1D-2 VF-1A-1 SDFM-1.png vlcsnap-2014-07-01-00h03m10s103.png|Roy in CR Fever Super Dimension Fortress Macross vlcsnap-2014-07-01-00h06m37s133.png BsjyITxIIAAgBOi.jpg large.jpg|Focker wants pineapple salad Trivia *The character Ozma Lee from Macross Frontier was based on Roy Focker. *Noburo Ishiguro, director of the Super Dimension Fortress Macross, said in an interview with the magazine Gundam ACE that the character Roy Focker was like a son of Sleggar Law. In fact they both have striking similarities, but Focker has a much more transcendence and protagonism in Macross. Ishiguro said that he really liked the character of Sleggar, so he wanted to have someone like him in Macross, but also with a more significant participation in the series. *His surname is based off of famous Dutch-German aircraft manufacturer, Fokker, this is more evident in his Robotech counterpart which is spelt Fokker. Ever more fitting as Roy Focker was a former stunt pilot, piloting biplanes, similar to the ones Fokker manufactured during the First World War. References de:Roy Fockerja:ロイ・フォッカー Category:Super Dimension Fortress Macross Focker Roy Category:Macross Zero Characters Category:Pilots Category:Captains Category:Humans Category:SDF Macross Category:Officers Category:UN Spacy Category:M0 Category:Skull Squadron